After Hours
by MacieRicky27
Summary: What happens when a pack of killer whales won't leave where the girls swim? What happens when Rikki finds out she can talk to them and make one unusual friend? Read to find out. This is a new idea story so read and comment or no updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rikki POV**

Bella, Cleo, and I were walking down the beach like we always do every morning. We were getting ready to take our daily swim. We had walked far enough down the beach to where no one was so that no one would see us transform. Cleo was talking to her dad on the phone so I was just practicing my heating skills on a nearby water hole.

"Yes dad….dad I'm just at the beach…..No I don't want to go to Sea World…..Ok….Love you too. Bye." Said Cleo hanging up the phone.

"Now that your done with your personal life I'm going for a swim." I said to her.

"Wait!" Said Bella grabbing my arm before I hit the water.

"What?" I asked her.

"Look!" She said pointing out towards the water. About 200 yards out there was something popping it fin out of the water. It was too big to be a dolphin but it didn't look like a shark.

"What is it?" I asked them. Just then it jumped out of the water and we saw an Orca Whale.

"Wow!" Said Cleo in awe of the huge whale. After the one hit the water we saw many more fins and tails come out of the water. Overall we counted 8 whales. I started to walk towards the water again but Bella stopped me once more.

"What now?" I asked her.

"We can't go out there." She said.

"Why not?" I asked her

"Because, killer whales kill sea lions and sharks and big fish, what's the difference between a big fish and a mermaid? Nothing. We will get hurt." Bella said.

"Bella is right Rikki, we shouldn't go out there. It's dangerous." Said Cleo.

"What? So we are just gonna give up swimming from now on? Because of a couple whales? We are mermaids, we are meant to be in the ocean." I said.

"Yes and so are whales and they are 10 times bigger than us. Let's just let them pass and then we will swim tomorrow." Bella said walking away. Cleo nodded her head and they both walked away. I however stayed on the beach and sat down. I just looked out at the whales swimming by. _I wish I knew if they would hurt us _I thought to myself. Then an idea popped into my head. I should just ask them. You may be asking me how I can ask them but the truth is I discovered a new power of mine, I can talk to fish, dolphins, any marine life. I just wish I could get close enough to ask them. I hadn't told Bella or Cleo about this because they would think I'm crazy. But I discovered it when I was swimming with the dolphins out in the water. I came up to the surface and so did he. Then he made a dolphin squeak but to me he talked to me.

I bet everyone reading this thinks I'm crazy but, I am not. Think about it. If a fish can communicate with a fish then a mermaid should be able to communicate with fish too. So that's my secondary power. I love talking to the fish because it's like I have millions of friends and I know they will keep my secret safe.

Anyway back to the whales, I just wish I could get close enough to ask them. I have to be right next to them to talk to them though. Then another idea popped into my head. I quickly got up leaving my shoes on the beach and running after Cleo and Bella.

"Cleo!" I yelled running after them. They both turned around and looked at me.

"What's up?" She said.

"I want to go to Sea World with you today." I lied. I really just wanted to go so I could talk to Shamu, their killer whale.

"Rikki, I don't think that's the best idea, I mean there is lots of water there and water isn't good for….us." Bella said.

"Why do you want go anyway?" Cleo asked me.

"I think it would be…fun." I lied. "Please, I'll be very careful. I really want to go." I said. Bella and Cleo looked at each other and at the same time they both responded,

"Fine." They said. We kept walking and now I just had to think of a plan to get close enough to talk to Shamu.

**Okay, so this is a new and very unique story so I need to know if you guys like it. If you do I will continue writing and if not then I won't. Also check out my other story with Hannah Montana and Flight 29 Down. **


	2. First Swim

**Chapter 2**

_Rikki POV_

"Rikki are you sure we should be doing this?" Cleo asked while walking up to Sea World.

"Yes, I mean you did used to work here." I said

"That was before our….incident." She said. About a year ago while Cleo was working here she slipped and fell into one of the tanks during a dolphin show, luckily Bella and I were there to save her butt.

"Yes, but that was a year ago, we're fine now and besides we only have about an hour until it closes so let's just enjoy it." I said. I was trying really hard to seem peppy even though I could care less about what we did during the hour. I had a plan on getting to Shamu but it was going to take a little effort.

Cleo, Mr. Setori, Kim, and I walked around Sea World for about 35 minutes. We had seen the dolphins, sting rays and Kim had ridden like 3 rides. When the announcer said that the park was closing in 20 minutes, this is when I put my plan into action.

"Cleo, umm, yeah I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to go." I said pointing over my shoulder towards the exit. I turned around and started walking towards the exit when she called after me,

"Rikki! Here, let me come with you."

"No!" I snapped back. She took a step back and looked at me confused. "I mean, no I don't want to get you sick, besides Kim needs you."

"Okay, well if you insist." She said but I already turned around and started walking away. I walked slowly to simulate me not feeling well. When I saw Cleo and her family walking the other way I turned and walked down a path to the dolphin tank.

This path was for employees only but Cleo had showed me it when she worked here and this is how Cleo and I swam with the dolphins without anyone seeing. The path was a curvy path that was through some bushes and past the employee rest station. When I got halfway through the path I knew the park would only be open for about 10 more minutes so I had to think of a way to hide until everyone left.

I heard someone coming down the path so I quickly jumped into the bushes and pulled my knees into my chest and sat there in a ball. I heard the announcer come over the PA system and say

"Visitors, the park is now closing, please make your way to your car. Thank you and come again."

I waited in the bushes for about 15-20 minutes after that because I knew employees came around to look to make sure that no one was still in the park. About 6 people had walked up and down the path that I was next to but none of them saw me. I didn't think I heard anyone and since I was close to the exit, I heard the men close and lock the front gates. I jumped out of my spot and went to the room that controlled all the cameras.

When I found that room it was locked but I found a window I could look through to see where the cameras were so I could avoid them. I saw two cameras around Shamu's cage and arena. I memorized what the cameras were pointing at and headed off to find Shamu's cage.

I walked mostly through bushes and hid behind things so that the camera would not see me. When I reached Shamu's cage there was a path that said "trainers only" which I figured went straight to his cage. I glanced around the area to see if there was a camera on this door and there was not. I ran over to the door and stopped because the gate was locked. I took one step back and used my heating power to break the lock.

I concentrated and eventually the lock burst open from being destroyed by my heat. I slipped through the gate and stopped when I got through the hallway and about 10 feet away from the water. I stopped not only because there was water but because I remembered there was a camera right above my head. I looked up and sure enough there was a camera there. I pointed my hand up and heated it until the lens shattered. I took this as it being broken. I looked around to try and find the other camera that was point at his cage. When I spotted it I did the same this to it as I had done to the first camera.

When I was sure that I had destroyed all the cameras around I took 2 steps closer to the water. I am almost certain that Shamu heard me and he rose to the surface. He stuck his head out of the water and when he saw me he went back underwater then appeared where the water met the wall. I didn't know what to say to it so I simply said,

"Uhh…hi." I said waving at it.

"Wait how come I can understand you?" He said.

"Umm, well you see I'm a mermaid." I said. I didn't care if he knew because who is he going to tell?

"You don't look like a mermaid." He said sarcastically.

"Look, you have to trust me on this," I said taking a step closer to him, "if I wasn't a mermaid how could I be talking to you?"

"Good point, now why and how did you get in here?" He asked.

"Long story but I will tell you the reason I'm here. This might sound crazy but where my friends and I swim in the ocean there is a pack of Orcas that keep swimming around in that area and," He cut me off,

"They are called pods of whales."

"Okay sorry, there is a pod that won't leave and I'm not afraid but my friends are afraid that since we are the size of a sea lion that you're going to hurt us." I said.

"Well, come closer let me smell you and I'll tell you if they will hurt you." HE said.

When he said this I got a little hesitant because he could be trying to trick me. For some reason, and I don't know why, but I walked close enough to him to wear I was about 2 feet away from him. He came slightly out of the water to where he was 1 foot away from me. He sniffed me and then flopped back into the water. The water splashed up and splashed me from my head to about my waist.

"Oh, thanks a lot." I said sarcastically. He came to the surface and said

"What's wrong?"

"The problem is when I touch water I grow my tail." I said.

"Oh." Was the only thing he said. I felt my toes start to tingle and it went from my toes to my head and the next thing I knew I was on the ground in a puddle of water in my mermaid form.

"Okay, now I believe you're a mermaid." Shamu said.

"Shut up Shamu." I said sternly.

"Okay, 2 things one, don't call me Shamu, call me Shammie, and second of all, I would never attack you."

"Really? How do you know?" I said wobbling so I could sit up. I didn't bother turning myself back to human form because I loved being a mermaid.

"Because, don't take this the wrong way but, you reek. You smell like a half land animal and half fish so the combination isn't great." He said.

"Wait so if we go swimming out there your sure they won't attack me?"

"I'm 100 percent sure, no whale would want their food to smell like you." He said. I was about to dry myself when Shammie said,

"Wait, why are you drying yourself off?"

"So I can go home." I said lifting my hand up.

"Wait! Don't you want to swim with me? I'm lonely I'm in this cage all by myself all day and I never have another fish to swim with me." He said. I flinched at the word fish because I had never had another fish call me a fish so it made me feel…weird. I lifted my hand higher and dried myself off and stood up. "So you're not going to swim with me?" Shammie said with disappoint in his voice. I smiled turned around and dove into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Rikki POV_

I dove head first into the water. This was my favorite way to change into a mermaid because I felt free in the water and it felt like it happened faster when I dove in. Anyway I dove in and I stopped while my transformation happened. My toes got tingly then my legs felt magnetized together and then I was a mermaid. I turned around to see Shammie staring at me. I swam to the surface and he came up too.

"That was incredible." He said.

"What was?" I said staying above water.

"Your transformation, I wish I could be human whenever I wanted." He said.

"Well if you think that's cool follow me." I said ducking back down underwater. I turned around and started swimming forward. My tail gently guided me through the water like a torpedo. Shammie swam next to me and we swam in sync with each other. When I would swim lower he would swim higher. When I would flip up he would flip down. It was like we were connected.

I rose to the surface and so did he.

"I want to see your tricks." I said.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because, I could never afford to come to one of your shows so I want to see them. And I bet you never put on a show for a mermaid before." I said giggling. He chuckled and said,

"Okay, sit up on the land." I wobbled over to the side and with his nose he pushed me out of the water.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, here I go." He said diving down into the water. I scooted over to lean against the box with his food and waited for him to show me his tricks. He shot out of the water and landed on his back, then he kept himself out of the water by moving his tail fast, he continued his routine for about 10 minutes. By then I was dried off without even using my power. I stood up and Shammie popped his head out of the water.

"That was really good." I said.

"I have been taught well." He said. We both laughed. "Wait, why aren't you a mermaid right now?"

"Because I got dry." I said.

"Well I know that but aren't you going to stay and swim?" he asked me.

"No sorry, I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow." I said.

"Promise?" He asked me.

"Mermaid's honor." I said. I turned around and walked towards the gate.

"Wait!" I turned around to see what he wanted. "My trainers think they know everything about me but they don't so they keep my water too cold. Could you heat it up?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said. I held up my hand just slightly so I did not boil him. I concentrated and then Shammie said,

"Thank you! This is like a hundred times better!" He said swimming fast through the water.

"I'll cya tomorrow Shammie." I said laughing because he was so excited.

I walked back to my house, unlocked my front door and walked in. I went into my room to find Cleo and Bella sitting on my bed. Uh oh.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them. They both just stared at me.

"You told me you were sick and you had to come home." Cleo said.

"I did come home I just had to go to the store and get some medicine." I lied.

"Then where are they?" Bella asked.

"They didn't have the kind I needed, so I didn't get any." Cleo and Bella both looked at each other because they couldn't think of anything else. "I'm already feeling better though so why don't we go swimming tomorrow. 11 sound good?"

"Rikki, that pack of whales is still out there." Bella said.

"They're called pods." I said quoting Shammie. I smiled at the memory.

"Whatever, Rikki they could hurt us. We can't swim right now." Bella said.

"Says you. What if I think they won't hurt us?"

"We have to take precautions." She said.

"I want to swim, so I'm going to." I said getting up and walking and closing my bathroom door. They both walked out of my room. Okay, so maybe I wasn't going to swimming tomorrow, at least not in the ocean anyway.


End file.
